1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a gear selector mechanism, particularly a reverse gear selector mechanism in an automotive manual transmission suited for adoption to a transverse front engine-front wheel drive system or a transverse rear engine-rear wheel drive system.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A typical gear selector mechanism of the above described kind is disclosed in the Japanese Utility Model Publication No. 48-19691. The mechanism is constructed to be able to effect both forward gear selection and reverse gear selection by rotating and axially displacing a striking rod having fixedly mounted thereon a striking lever and allowing the movement of the striking lever to be transmitted through selected one of shifters and a shift fork coupled with the selected shifter to one of coupling sleeves for selection of forward gear or to a reverse idler gear for selection of reverse gear.